Sink and Drown
by MistressColdblood
Summary: A Selkie ponders about life, wondering if Fate really would drag them into the water again. Random oneshot


A/N: This is an idea I got after having a talk with the Selkie staring out into the ocean. Short, pointless, uninteresting. This is told in the POV of a Selkie, random unimportant Selkie.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Sink and Drown

I've been thinking a lot lately, too much, my friends tell me. Sparring long sorrowful glances at bodies of water, ever did we pass. I began to distance myself from them, usually sitting up at night when they were all asleep and staring into nothing.

Once, feeling more sorrowful than ever, I had slowly stepped outside the protective ring of the chalice, and found I couldn't breathe. My lungs were suddenly filled with a thick slime like substance, and I could feel it eating me away, slowly, painfully. With no intention of dieing there I stepped back into the ring, and felt the miasma disintegrate inside of me.

I fought with a new passion, now unafraid to step into the miasma for a short while, a passion that made my friends worry for me.

We found ourselves making camp in a field near Tida, horribly tragic village, couldn't even will myself to look at it. Will what happened there possibly ever happen to our village? I'm still thinking too much.

I've been thinking because someone told me that we were from the sea and there we will return that the other tribes are just interested in getting rid of us. Also having recently found out about my early people, having been driven away from their lands, spending tireless amounts of time to build strong bridges, and sacrificing so much, only in the end to find a field of nothing, helped get these thoughts in my head. Years later their labor was forgotten and left to monsters. Is that what will happen to the Selkie race? Will we be left behind to perish like our life's work?

I never really did like the water. After all one never knew exactly what was living down there. Sure we needed it to live, but would one really want to_ live_ in it? It is always too cold, or too warm, learning to swim is a lot harder than learning to breath (this comes from experience, but that's another story), people can drown in it (I personally have never heard of a person drowning in air), usually the larger creatures aren't too friendly, and what fun is stealing from an oyster? I then decided Fate would have to drag me kicking and screaming to the water if the time ever came that we Selkies really were banished to the sea. After all I sink like a rock, even in a puddle.

I'm not what one would classify as 'graceful'. With a half track mind, I was pretty clumsy. I had missed about five growth spurts and came out pretty short, with a short fuse to boot. I could barely bow without tripping over my own feet. So I really couldn't see myself gracefully flying about in the water.

I've been meaning to ask the next Yuke I see the meaning of life. We don't travel with any so we never exactly have one on hand and many of my questions were left unanswered. Most people I talk to find my musings amusing even though I try to emphasize that I'm being dead serious. But sadly Selkies are notorious for being superficial, and no one takes me seriously.

My eyes continue to stray to the Jagon as we pass. It leads to the sea, and everywhere else too I imagine. I could picture myself tied to a rock (named Fate) being pulled down with that swift current, cursing that I laughed when my father said learning to swim would come in handy. Also cursing myself for laughing when he said sinking and drowning is generally the same thing. Not too sure at this point if being tied to a rock is considered either.

At any rate, hydrophobic or not, I still stare out into the water. At this point I'm half willing myself to jump in to prove to everyone that I really can't float. Realizing the irony of that idea I had to laugh at myself.

Right now I'm content with thinking about these things, no matter how silly.

* * *

A/N: Well that was… interesting. Not really aiming to make it funny, read over it and busted a gut. Anyway there is the end! 

Ja!


End file.
